For The Crown
by Ellie Kohler
Summary: I was inspired By Lucario and the Mystery of Mew movie. Summary inside. M for violence, blood, and just to be safe. If you do not like the DenNor pairing I suggest you don't read they are married in the "past" section of this.
1. The Story of Old

In the kingdom of Nuvaria there is a law. The law states that only the Oldest Son of the king can inherit  
the crown. When the king's daughter was deprived of being queen at her father's death she does the  
unspeakable. What happens when the youngest child of the king binds his sister's soul at her death?  
Two Hundred years later the three children of the king are reincarnated as siblings yet again.

**GUYS I'M NOT DEAD! I just haven't had the inspiration lately, so I haven't been able to write lately.  
This story was inspired by the Pokémon movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. **

**Not all characters this chapter have their names mentioned but here goes.  
Mathis – Past!Denmark  
Askel – Past!Norway  
Mikkel – Past!Faroes  
Magda – Past!Undetermined Country (in turn she's just Danmark's older sister)  
Christian – Past!Iceland (though he's not even in this chapter) **

**i had a link to a reference pic but it's not letting me input the link.****  
**

**I don't have references for Magda or Mikkel.**

**This is NOT a crossover fic. I do NOT own Hetalia. I hope you enjoy.**

Askel and Mikkel ran through the field as fast as their legs could carry them, only  
stopping when they were confronted by castle guards. "Give us the prince Askel. He  
must be punished for his crimes." The lead guard demanded. Askel spun on his heels  
to face the guard, blue dress billowing in the wind as he does so. "The prince has  
committed no crimes. How dare you accuse him of such?" Askel scolds, pointing his  
scepter at the guard.  
"Then explain why the king and his sister are dead, Askel."  
Askel glares at the guard. With a swift movement of his arm, he summons a Moss Giant  
to distract the guards. "Run!" he whispers to Mikkel, before taking off again. The two  
run into the forest while the guards fight off the angry Moss Giant.

Entering the throne room, Mikkel notices the little things, the smell of blood, the fallen  
soldiers, and his sister standing by the throne with back to him. "Hvad har du gjort  
lillebror?1" she said with an amused tone. When she turned to face Mikkel, she was  
holding the king's crown in her dainty hands, an evil smirk on her red lips. His eyes  
went wide, "W-what? Where is Mathis!?" he shouted, gripping one of his swords at his  
side.  
"Mathis was a fool. He should have seen it coming." Venom dripped from each word, as  
she gestured to the blonde man lying dead face down on the ground, his armor  
covered in blood, but it was definitely him. "And unless you want to claim it, this crown  
belongs to me now."  
"You shall never have the crown so long as I live." He drew both of his swords in rage.  
She placed the crown on the throne behind her.  
"I was hoping you were going to say something like that. Come at me lillebror."  
He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Evig em eht htgnerts ot hsinab siht live,  
dna dnib sti luos ot enim!" he prayed to himself. He opened his eyes, and leapt at his  
sister as a blue light surrounded them both. He didn't give her time to react before he  
struck her with all his strength, in turn killing her. He backed away from her, dropping  
his blades to the ground.

"You shall never be Queen so long as my soul goes on."

**I said it was inspired by not based off of.  
It's not much of a fight scene, I don't write violence well.  
I know it seems a bit out of order.  
****1****"****Hvad har du gjort lillebror?" ****(Danish) - What have you done little brother?  
****2**** Evig em eht htgnerts ot hsinab siht live, dna dnib sti luos ot enim! (Backward) Give me  
the strength to banish this evil, and bind its soul to mine.**

**This took about a page and a half including the original author's notes, written by hand that is.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did I spell anything wrong? I really want to know.  
Lukas, Mathias, Emil promised for next chapter.**


	2. Going to the Festival

**Hey Guys. I'm back with the new chapter for you. The Names for the characters  
of this chapter are below.**

**Mathias – Denmark  
Lukas – Norway  
Elias – Faroes  
Marta – Denmark's Older Sister  
Emil – Iceland **

**This is NOT a crossover fic. I do NOT own Hetalia. I hope you enjoy.**

"Come on, Mathias." Elias shouted to his brother as he reached the front door,  
dressed in his costume for the great Festival of New Life. The Festival of New  
Life is the celebration of the overtaking of the throne from the evil Queen  
Magda. His costume consisted of a red cape thrown over his right shoulder, a  
black puffy sleeved shirt covered with a red leather vest, dark grey pants with  
black boots, and to top it all of his blonde hair was tied in a long braid.  
"One sec!" Mathias shouted back. "I can't figure out how to put this thing on."  
Lukas walks into the living room at that moment, wearing a blue dress with  
gold trim and matching hat, his gold cross pin still in his hair, rolling his eyes at  
Mathias. "Well figure it out or ask for help, before we leave without you, Idiot."  
Lukas snapped at the Dane.  
"Being Askel again this year, Lukas?" Elias asked, as he adjusted the red cape  
over his right shoulder, and fixed his long blonde hair.  
"You say that every year, Elias, and I still don't know who Askel is." The  
Norwegian responded, earning a sigh from Elias. Before the younger blonde  
could respond properly, Mathias walked out wearing almost his full outfit minus  
the breastplate. "Okay I give. Help?" Mathias asked uncharacteristically.  
Lukas and Elias shared a look of disbelief. "A five year old could put on a  
breastplate, idiot." Was the Norwegian's response.

After Mathias was suited up the three left to me with Emil, who was working at  
the festival.  
"Gonna join the tournament again? You could be king of the festival again, and  
regain your title from Marta." Elias chuckled. Mathias shot his brother a glare.  
"Marta cheated last year and you know it. She doesn't deserve the title of Queen  
of the Festival." Mathias huffed. "You know. You could join the tournament this  
year. You are old enough now."  
"Maybe I will. After all the legend states that the younger brother was the one to  
defeat the queen and take the throne." Elias stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "If I  
get to the finals I have the opportunity to say the famous line." Mathias stopped  
him with a smack to the back of the head.  
"Save it for IF you get into the finals. We're here." Lukas interjected. The  
brothers looked up from their little quarrel to realize that they were in fact at  
the festival gates. Emil stood there waiting for them, in an old farmhand outfit.  
"Took you long enough," was all he said, before he was interrupted by one of  
the festival squires.  
"WELCOME TO THE FESTIVAL OF NEW LIFE!" The squire greeted cheerfully as  
they entered through the gate. "Will any of you be joining the festival to attempt  
to claim the throne from Queen Marta?" Elias and Mathias looked at each other  
as if on a silent dare for the other to speak first. Instead Lukas spoke for them.

"They will both be joining."

**This took about two pages including the original author's notes, written by hand that is.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did I spell anything  
wrong? I really want to know.  
Next Chapter Marta will be joining the mix.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
